Parade District
The Parade District, or The Parade, is a location in Wellington Wells. It is the last location that Arthur and Ollie visits in their respective Acts. It is the administrative center of the city and houses the Executive Committee, the Broadcast Tower and the Britannia Bridge; the only bridge linking to the mainland, Great Britain. The layout of the Parade District is fixed, meaning it will always generate the same way. Under normal circumstances, one cannot enter the Parade District without a valid Letter of Transit and Proper Clothing. Point of Interest * Broadcast Tower * Clayton Center of Art & Design * Damnation Alley * Department of Science and Industrial Research * Document Control Centre * Hostile Takeover * Wellington Wells Health Institute Overview The Parade District is the richest and most technologically advanced area in Wellington Wells. Befitting for its name, it is also the most grand and splendid of the zones in the land. The Parade District is composed of wide roads flanked by tall, grand and imposing buildings. There are no side-alleys like in Hamlyn Village to duck into and as such, there are little to no hiding spots available here. There are a number of small parks located off the beaten path, which contain Rose of Gilead Bushes, Rowan Berry Bushes and Blue Currant Bushes. There's also a load of Flower Pots placed around the area that cannot be as commonly found elsewhere. The Parade District contains both the city hall and the Broadcast Tower, which are the two main headquarters for the Executive Committee, the government of the city. As a result of this, security here is extremely strict, with large amounts of Red Bobbies, Headmistresses, Joy Doctors and Downer Detectors stationed to maintain order. Beneath the Broadcast Tower, lies the remains of the old train station, which itself leads to the Britannia Bridge. However, the exit is in disrepair and the interior parts of the station are literally falling apart due to motilene mining under the city, which has almost destroyed the main exit back to mainland Britain. This leads to the Britannia Bridge itself, the final obstacle that must be crossed in order to exit Wellington Wells. Inhabitants Wellies The Parade District is where the upper-class Wellies live and houses both the city government as well as the administrative apparatus responsible for running the entire city. All Wellies here are finely dressed in proper clothes. The only Wellie types present in the district are the Bureaucrats/Administrators''' '''and Maintenance Workers. ParadeWellie.PNG ParadeWellette1.PNG ParadeWellette3.PNG ParadeWellette4.PNG MaintenanceWorker.PNG Bobbies/Red Bobbies Unlike Hamlyn Village, the Parade District has both regular Bobbies as well as Red Bobbies, the Red Bobbies tend to be stationed at the locked gates present throughout the terrain. It is well adviced to stay on the safe side and not get the attention of them, as they can easily take down the player. Doctors Like in St. George's Holm, Joy Doctors will walk by the streets, smelling if the player is or is not on Joy. There's not that many of them present, so avoiding them is easy. Plague Wastrels The streets will be raided by hoards of Plague Wastrels, but only in Act lll. Attacking anyone they come across. It is recomended to have a heavy weapon in hand to deal with them, if they are attacked, proper citizens won't react to the player's actions. Combat Given the Parade District's importance and the need to defend it, all Wellies and Bobbies here are heavily armed with Flaming Lead Pipes, Axes, The "Winning Argument" and more. This makes combat there very dangerous. Conformity In order to conform in this district, the player must wear one of the following outfits: * Proper Suit * Fab Threads * Boiler Suit Wearing anything else will raise suspicion from NPCs and cause them to become hostile. Given that the Parade District has a strict dress code, this happens much faster. Shops * Vending Machines: Found inside the Hospital lobby, Document Control, the Broadcast Tower lobby and in some places near the streets. * The Chipping Market, to the right of the Wellington Wells Health Institute. The player can buy various items from the three shopkeepers. Gallery Concept Parade District Concept Art.jpg|Concept art for the Parade District, by Whitney Clayton. Whitney-clayton-govdist-copy3-copy-whitneyclayton-final.jpg Whitney-clayton-bulldogstatue-whitneyclayton-copy-final.jpg Whitney-clayton-libraryconcept-whitneyclayton-final.jpg Final Carylitz-tamez-highresscreenshot00073.jpg Guillaume-mardaga-dsir-06.jpg Parade District 1.jpg Parade District.png Trivia *The Parade District is modeled after London, Birmingham, Manchester and other large British cities. *Sally never enters the Parade District. **Interestingly, the Parade District is still present on the map. **There are various deep holes that lead to the ocean underneath in place of the departments the player can enter. **There are no NPCs in the area. *The Parade District is the only district that does not generate in Survival Mode. *There are no sidequests in the Parade District. *It is suggested that Arthur is on the richer side of the Wellies, given that he worked in the Parade District. Though he still lived in St. George's Holm, as suggested in his in-game description for the Quest, Letter of Transit. *It's possible that the giant statue resembling a Bull biting an Eagle represents Great Britain and America, as these two animals are commonly associated with those countries. Category:Zones Category:Gameplay Category:Locations